Their Anniversary
by JessKnowsBest
Summary: It's been three years, and Yusuke hasn't returned from the Second Tournament. Keiko feels betrayed. What's a girl to do?
1. Their Anniversary

My second shot at a SongFic. I find these easier to do because they require no commitment and when you decide to start over you don't have twenty wasted chapters.

The song is 'Move Along' by All-American Rejects

The characters are from Yuyu Hakusho and they too do not belong to me.

Their Anniversary

Her hand hovered over the keyboard, fingers shaking just inches above the black and white keys. Her eyes were glazed with tears, and the white screen of the computer reflected in the hazel of her quivering pupils. In the lower right hand corner of the computer screen flashed a date, white to blue to white to blue.

In one fluid motion one of her hands flew forward, flicking off the screen as she spun around in her chair, opting to face the back wall of her bedroom rather than out the window, which would have delved too deep into memory.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

_When you fall everyone sins_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

So the three year anniversary had come. Finally. No matter how times she had pushed it to the back of her mind, it was here and she was completely unprepared, emotionally stripped. He had lied. Everything he had ever told her was a lie. She refused to cry.

_Speak to me when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along move along just to make it through_

The eighteen year old brunette, face washed and devoid of sorrow, walked down to the main floor of the store her parents owned. She mechanically pulled the worn apron over her head, contorting her now-long hair into a low bun as she greeted the first person at the counter.

_Move along_

_Move along_

The redhead smiled sadly up at her. The rest of the shop was empty. She wasn't sure how it happened, but moments later she and the demon fox were in a tight embrace and she was sobbing into his shoulder. He was comforting, a familiar face that she could turn to when the one that she had loved most had betrayed her.

It was nightfall. The apron was in a heap on the floor of the empty store, and she had returned to her room. She still hadn't turned the monitor back on of her computer. And the curtains were closed over her window. She didn't want to see the silhouettes of anyone passing before her bedroom window. She cried herself to sleep.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

_All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_

Her pillow was still wet when she awoke. Sitting up, she didn't move much more. Eyes half closed, she pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her shins. He had broken the most important promise had ever made to her.

His profile appeared in the haziness before her eyes. He had come after her after she had run away.. He had told her she was leaving, and she didn't believe he was coming back. Turns out she was right.

In the mail there was one card, a messily scrawled "Happy Birthday!" from a family friend. The blue-clad fighter and his older sister waved at her from across the street before she turned to go back inside. She was eighteen. Yesterday. And he wasn't back.

_Speak to me when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along move along like I know you do_

_And even when all hope is gone_

_Move along move along just to make it through_

There was a cake on the table. Her parents had gotten it out for her, not so much a statement but a question. Silently, she returned the baked good to the cupboard where it would hopefully dust, decay, and she'd never have to look at it again. Her parents would understand.

_Move along_

_Go on go on go on go on_

_When everything is wrong we move along_

_Go on go on go on go on_

_When everything is wrong we move along_

_Go on go on go on go on_

Even the koorime had made his presence known. It was nothing more than a glance from the doorway, and it was meant as an extended apology, but it only caused her heart to break into more pieces that she'd never be able to fix. It just made her miss him even him. 

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along move along like I know you do_

_And even when all hope is gone_

_Move along move along just to make it through_

Well that was it. She didn't think she could cry anymore, and she didn't want to. She had waited three years for him to keep his word, and he had obviously failed. She just had to .. move on.

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along move along like I know you do_

_And even when all hope is gone_

_Move along move along just to make it through _

She closed and locked the shop, and locked herself in her bedroom, one of the secluded places where she could be alone. She just needed some time before she let go of him, and of hope, for good. She collapsed on her bed, the house entirely silent. Except for the bell ringing, signaling someone having entered the shop. She sat up suddenly, staring at her closed door.

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along move along like I know you do_

_And even when all hope is gone_

_Move along move along just to make it through_

Her doorknob turned, and clicked. It was if she had locked neither the shop nor her room. Had her parents gotten home? Her mind tried to reason out what was happening.. It couldn't be. Her eyes watered once more as her door opened. She stood up to greet whoever would be waiting.

_Move along_

_Go on go on go on go on_

_Right back what is wrong_

_We move along_

Fin

Yes... It's supposed to be really vague ;

But is it good that way or bad?

Critique is wanted!

R&R


	2. Ending I

Alternate Ending I

This is the happier ending, I suppose..

I got a review from **Onyx and S** suggesting that I do two endings to the one beginning I've got, so I'm going to run with it. Enjoy.

* * *

_Her doorknob turned, and clicked. It was if she had locked neither the shop nor her room. Had her parents gotten home? Her mind tried to reason out what was happening.. It couldn't be. Her eyes watered once more as her door opened. She stood up to greet whoever would be waiting. _

The door shielded the person standing in her doorway from the light, and it took her a moment to recognize who had stepped through the threshold. Her amber eyes widened in shock, as though the boy – no, he wasn't a boy any longer – was a sorrow-induced hallucination.

Keiko stepped forward on shaking legs, raising a hand to cover her mouth. Three years.. Her vision blurred with tears, and she shook her head. Was he really standing there?

He looked different than she remembered. When they were fifteen he was just a little kid, trying to look tough in a world that could have swallowed him up. He carried a heavy burden, but somehow none of it ever got to him.

Now, though, he looked more weathered. There were a few bandages on his sleeveless arms, and the smile lines she had grown to love had vanished. But as her quavering gaze rose from unmoving lips to chocolate orbs, she was relieved to see the usual luster still glittered behind his eyes.

Her mouth opened, but no words came out. She didn't trust herself to speak.

He smiled. "Long time no see, Keiko."

She shut her eyes as the tears feel freely now, and ran forward. He caught her, drowning her in his embrace.

* * *

Short. R&R. 


	3. Ending II

Alternate Ending II

I got a review from **Onyx and S** suggesting that I do two endings to the one beginning I've got, so I'm going to run with it. Enjoy.

* * *

_Her doorknob turned, and clicked. It was if she had locked neither the shop nor her room. Had her parents gotten home? Her mind tried to reason out what was happening.. It couldn't be. Her eyes watered once more as her door opened. She stood up to greet whoever would be waiting. _

As her mahogany door stuck on the carpet, Keiko dared herself to lift up her hope-ridden eyes, searching for the slicked back hair and defiant scowl that had frequented Yusuke's lips.

Instead, a numb shock filled her body. Wrapping her arms around herself as in a self-defensive hug, the brunette sank back onto her bed, readying herself for the spasms that were echoing in her abdomen.

The redhead stepped forward, concerned. "Keiko.." Kurama said soothingly, sitting down next to her. So she had figured out why he was there. And today was their anniversary, no less. Why had he volunteered to break the news to her? Kurama closed his eyes for a second, a brief image of the Spirit Detective flashing before his eyelids. A profile the demon would never see again.

The girl was silent. She held her body tightly, as though letting go would bring her pain. She, too, had her eyes shut. Suddenly a spasm rocked her body. Then she began to sob, an uncontrollable urge to purge all thoughts of him from her mind. It was too painful.

Kurama wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her hunched shoulder. Even though she knew what was going on, he had to say it. To make it real for the both of them. "Keiko.." he repeated, as though searching for a place to speak.

She shook her head, but was crying too hard for the motion to be noticed.

"He's gone," Kurama said slowly. "It was.. an accident." Her body stiffened amidst the flowing tears, but he continued. He swallowed, suddenly realizing his throat was closing up. "He was coming home.. for your anniversary.."

Keiko shifted and Kurama paused. Her face was still covered by her hands, she was still buried in his lap as he maintained his position of leaning over her protectively. "One of the lower class demons smuggled a fire arm into Makai." Kurama shook his head. "That's all it took. One little bullet." He lifted his head, realizing there were wet trails down his own face.

Then he stopped talking. There was nothing more to be said.

They sat like that for the rest of the night.

* * *

... Yeah. R&R. 


End file.
